


Remastered Plan

by Escalus



Series: Scott McCall's Shades-of-Gray Theater [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s02e12 Master Plan, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, Revenge, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escalus/pseuds/Escalus
Summary: At the first performance of the Scott McCall Shades-of-Gray Theater, the cast recreates an alternative vision of the end of Season 2.  Let's see what happen when we try to correct canon to make Scott McCall less 'boring,' discarding those tedious morals and giving him a real edge.  Let's see how he works when he has to earn his power rather than it being 'given' to him.





	

The Narrator steps out onto the stage; he’s a rotund little man with a top hat and a waistcoat. It’s really garish. “Ladies and Gentlemen! I want to welcome you all to the inaugural performance of the Scott McCall Shades-of-Gray Theater!”

“The Management has received many complaints about our previous efforts to tell a wonderful tale of youth overcoming adversity by not succumbing to their basic instincts. Many critics felt that our main character, when confronted with difficult life decisions, made a choice based on the maxim that no one has the right to take the life of another. The critics tell us that this is unsatisfactory. After all, a more realistic and gritty tale is far more true to real life. And after all, in a tale about a teenage werewolf in California, we need grit and realism.”

“So, in the spirit of collaboration and good will, this theater shall be presenting a series of revised scenes, wherein we dispense with our hero’s bland morality and examine what would have happened if he was a little less heroic, a little bit more brutal, and thus, according to our critics, more worthy of his position as the main character.” 

“We start with one of our audience’s favorite stories – The Master Plan. Let us now travel to the warehouse, where we set our scene.”

##################################

“KILL THEM ALL!” Gerard’s roar echoed through the warehouse. With the amount of black goo that had he had just thrown up, everyone was surprised that he could shout that loudly, though no one was surprised at all when he collapsed right afterward.

Everyone in the room held its breath as the fully-transformed Jackson, still holding Allison, blinked twice and did … nothing. He continued to do nothing even when Allison elbowed him in the face and scampered away, readying her daggers, and moving toward her disarmed father. 

Well, Jackson did get out of the way when Stiles and Lydia broke through the wall with the jeep. It wasn’t a very thick wall, but the entrance was memorable. The shocked couple sat in the damaged jeep with dust and debris covering it.

“Did I get it?” Stiles asked over the sound of the falling bits of warehouse.

“Dude,” Scott looked at his best friend in alarm. “Are you okay? That wasn’t necessary.” 

“What the fuck is going on?” coughed Isaac, who had stopped bleeding as much. Allison and her father stood together watching the scene, puzzled as everyone was puzzled at the kanima’s strange behavior.

Everyone, of course, except Peter. Hiding in the shadows, his brow furrowed in concentration, applying his peculiar cleverness to the situation. Of the people in the warehouse outside of the unconscious and most likely dying Gerard, he had the most knowledge of the kanima. Suddenly, his eyes widened in recognition, and he turned and ran like hell out of the warehouse. 

When Jackson suddenly moved, everyone jumped. It was a slow movement, not running after Peter or heading towards the disabled Gerard. He walked toward Scott and Derek, as if he was being careful not to scare them. When he reached them, he raised his hand up, palm flat, which he always did when he imprinted on a new master. 

“Do you want to know how I can control him?” Scott explained in a serious voice as he placed his hand on Jackson’s palm. “Because, as Gerard liked to gloat, the kanima is a weapon of _vengeance_.” 

“Scott? Buddy? What are you doing?” Stiles asked, getting out of the jeep and moving to help Lydia out. 

“I just told you, dude. Vengeance.” Scott nodded toward Derek and Jackson moved so fast to cut the injured alpha in the back of the neck. “We don’t want you getting up until everything’s done. My _plan_ may have been a little bigger than what I told you about already.” Jackson had already hurt the alpha badly in their fight; the venom would make sure Derek wouldn’t be able to do anything. 

Stiles and Lydia were staring at Scott and Jackson like they couldn’t quite conceive what was going on. The Argents were clinging to each other, Allison looking like she was going to pass out from the dizzying turns of betrayal and Chris calculating the exact odds of this getting worse. Isaac looked like he had been struck with a two-by-four to the head.

Only Derek looked like he understood. Of course, he would understand even as the kanima’s paralytic toxin kept him from moving. “How did you take control?”

“I listened. I listened to Gerard’s taunts, I listened to what Peter said, I listened to what Doc could tell me, and I listened to what Mom could tell me about Gerard’s cancer. You know, he didn’t have to kill Matt to take the kanima over? But it would be the safest and easiest way.” Scott glanced at the poisoned hunter. “I couldn’t have done it before, but, here and now, Gerard’s focus had turned away from vengeance; he was fixated on getting the Bite to survive. I guessed I could take control away from him if I could just weaken him enough. The mountain ash would not only stop him from turning, it would tear his ass up. So, Jackson’s mine now.” He took the silver Cernunnos medallion out of his pocket. “Deaton gave me this to help. Puppets and puppeteers.”

Derek sighed. Isaac took a step forward, as if hoping to protect his alpha, and asked quietly. “Peter ran away. Is that who you want vengeance on?”

“Scott, you can only use it against murderers,” Stiles tried to get his friends attention. He didn’t get close to Jackson though.

“Gerard, Peter, and Derek are all murderers.” Scott answered both of them. “They’ll get what’s coming to them.”

Lydia spoke up, her voice fearful but determined. “I don’t know exactly what’s going on here, but I know that this isn’t you. You wouldn’t make Jackson kill people.”

“Oh, I’m not.” Scott shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to doing an evil monologue. Stiles would be much better at this, but I didn’t tell him.” He turned to Stiles. “Sorry, but I didn’t want you getting hurt if I fucked it up, so I just didn’t tell you.”

“Scott.” Stiles shook his head in disgust. “Don’t ever do that again. I’m with you whatever plan you choose, even if it has an evil monologue. Especially if it has an evil monologue.”

“Jackson’s not going to kill anyone. I promise, Lydia. After I get my vengeance, we’ll figure out a way to change him back.” He looked at Lydia. “I won’t let him kill anyone else.”

Chris Argent spoke up, still acting as Allison’s support. “How are you going to get your vengeance without having Jackson kill anyone?” 

“Gerard’s pretty fucked. He may not be dead, but well – you saw it.” Scott shuddered. “If he doesn’t die from the cancer or from rejecting the bite or from the amount of mountain ash I put in his system, he’s pretty much tossed your Code out the window, hasn’t he? If you can’t do anything, I can pretty much guarantee Stiles’ dad can.” 

“Hell, yeah.” Stiles chorused and rubbed his jaw.

Argent stared Scott in the face. “And Peter?”

“Even if Peter hadn’t done what he did to me and to Lydia.” Scott glanced at Lydia. “And even though … I’m sorry Allison … Kate and her accomplices weren’t innocents, the school janitor _was_. I thought you had a rule about that, don’t you, Mr. Argent?”

“We do.”

“Then either you’ll find him or Jackson and I will find him and then we’ll give him to you with a big red fucking bow on. I’m sure Jackson won’t resent me too much for that, Lydia?”

“No,” she said. “No, he won’t.”

Isaac took another step forward and immediately Jackson hissed at him. Tensions rose back up in the room. “What …. What did Derek do?”

“How much time do you have, Isaac?” Scott hissed. He stood over the paralyzed Derek. “Let’s start with how you lied to me! You told me just a few weeks ago that there was a chance that if I killed the alpha who bit me that I could be human again.”

“I said that you might …” Derek protested. 

“I don’t know if you made it up or you actually thought there was a chance that it could be true. We’ll never know, because you killed him first, _alpha_. You were always going to kill him. But you said, if I helped you find the alpha, you would help me kill him. So I helped you, even though it put me in danger, even though it put Stiles in danger.” Scott spat. “You used me to find him. And then, when you found out it was your uncle, what did you do?”

“He was my family.”

“You joined him! You worked with him! You knew how many times he tried to force me to kill my friends. And then you walked into that locker room and stood there and watched him do that to me! Do you know what it feels like to burn alive, Derek? Do you know what it feels like to be in a coma – how does he put it 'cognizant but immobile' -- for six years? No? _I do_!” Scott kneeled down and grabbed Derek by the jaw. “Tell me, you enormous dumbass, if being burned alive turned your adult uncle into a raving psychopath, what do you think it would do to me? Or didn’t you even fucking care?”

Scott got his face right down in front of Derek’s. “You know I dream of it? Of your family burning to death? It’s just another goddamn _gift_ the fucking Hales have given to me. And then, when Peter was dead, I thought that, well, now I can get back to normal, but … there is no more normal. You turned out to be as big a murderous fuckhole as your uncle was. You bit Jackson, hoping to kill him. You tried to turn Erica and Isaac into killers by having them kill Lydia. Just because you failed to do it, doesn’t make you any less a murderer.” 

Stiles grimaced. “Technically, Scott that only makes him an attempted murderer …” 

The rest of the people in the room didn’t say anything, and Jackson’s guarding presence prevented them from actually intervening. 

Derek was an alpha, but he had no leverage without being able to move his body so he couldn’t actually talk. Scott was keeping the pressure on his jaw, and he ignored Stiles’ objection.

“Do you know that in the past few months, I’ve been stabbed, shot – both gun and crossbow – hit by a car, poisoned twice, beaten, and clawed? My mother spent a week refusing to look me in the face. I’ve been mind controlled, Derek. Who the fuck gets mind controlled? That’s what your _gift_ has brought me.” Scott was nearing hysteria. “Look around the room at the people now involved in your freaking war. Look at Stiles. Look at Allison. Look at Lydia. How many innocent people has this bullshit hurt? Sorry, Mr. Argent, I’m not including you.”

Chris Argent looked uncomfortable but he did not say anything. 

“I haven’t even started on the bullshit you’ve pulled personally. You forced Erica and Isaac to fight me at the ice rink, and then you clawed me up real good when I tried to stop you from biting Boyd. Except, you had already bitten him, so why did you do that? Was I a training session for your betas or were you just pissed off because I wouldn’t become yours? How many times have you or your pack broken into my house?” He picked up Derek’s head. “I know why, because you think we’re brothers now, and sometimes your big brother has to show his little brother who is boss.”

He bounced Derek’s head off the ground. “So, yeah – I lied about wanting to join your pack. I used force to make you do what I want. I did that, and I knew what I did, and I’m not sorry. You do what you have to when you need to stop the bad guys.”

“But you did teach me one thing, Derek. One thing that I can’t argue with. I can’t survive as an omega. All I will do is get myself killed. Or, worse, I’ll get Stiles killed because I’m simply not strong enough to protect him.”

“Dude!” Stiles protested. 

“Sorry, Stiles, but it is true. I can’t protect anyone as an omega. I didn’t want to kill; I didn’t want to let this werewolf bullshit take over my life completely. But I can’t. All I’ve been doing is putting the people I love at risk.” 

“It’s selfish for me to remain an omega.” Scott turned back to Derek and extended his claws with an audible snap. “Fortunately, there’s a solution for that.” 

“Scott,” Allison stuttered. “I know I don’t really have the right to say this, but … you don’t want to do this.”

“Don’t you want Derek dead for what he did to your mother?” Scott spoke with a voice torn by longing and a certain desire to hurt. “Or are you the only person who gets to decide these things?”

Isaac watched the whole event as if he couldn’t believe what’s happening. “Scott, you … you always try to do the right thing.”

“This is the right thing. For me. For you, too, but I’m sure you won’t see that way. Derek had his chance.” 

Stiles looked particularly upset. “You don’t want to turn into a lizard person, Scott. If you use Jackson like this …”

“I don’t think I will. I don’t think it will break the laws of the kanima!” Scott responded. “After all, Derek explained to me when he brought his uncle to the locker room that night, didn’t you? This is how leadership changes in werewolf packs. What did you say? ‘These things happen.’” 

Scott brought his hand down and there was a spray of arterial blood across the floor. He stood up slowly, frowning, as the power coursed through him, dying his eyes red. He turned to the rest of the people. “I’m the alpha now.”

##################################

The Narrator steps back onto the sage. “And so, our story concludes with a happy ending for almost everyone! Aren’t you glad that Scott McCall cast away those foolish, childish notions of a black-and-white morality and entered the more practical world that deals in shades of gray?” 

“But wait, you say!” The Narrator looks offended. “You say this story cheats. There is no reason to believe that Scott could control Jackson as the kanima. That is possibly true. But if the tale just had Scott slash Derek’s throat the moment after he bit Gerard, that would have been an exceedingly dry read. No angst! No villainous monologue!” 

“Anyway, we end this fiction as all the best fictions end: And they lived happily ever after!” 

The Narrator looks surprised. “How, you say? It is exceedingly simple! With Derek dead and Scott a killer and unable to become a True Alpha, the Alpha Pack has no reason to stick around in Beacon Hills.” The Narrator pats Deucalion on the shoulder. “Better luck next time, old chap!”

“And, with the Alpha Pack moving on, there’s no reason for the Darach to start her sacrificial reign of terror. Happy hunting elsewhere, Jenny!”

The Narrator moves to one side of the stage, where there is a mockup of an old stump. “With her gone, there are no sacrifices, so the Nemeton never becomes activated. The millennia-old prisoner trapped in its roots is never freed, much to the delight of all.” 

“Since that fox never escaped, Allison will not die. And if Allison does not die, Meredith will never start the Dead Pool and Kate Argent has no reason to look for revenge.” The Narrator waves to the abandon stories off stage. “It’s not all good, of course; even the happiest of endings are not completely happy.”

“Since there is no reason to tell the sheriff, no one will ever reopen the case of Malia Tate, who will probably spend the rest of her life as a coyote. And we will never meet the charming Yukimura family! But that’s okay in the long run – the storytellers of our little assemble would run out of things to talk about with Kira, anyway. Or is that racist?”

“Finally, without an active Nemeton, as Dr. Valack – who remains imprisoned forever! – points out, the Dread Doctors would not return. And if the Dread Doctors and their prize experiment do their dastardly deeds elsewhere, the Wild Hunt wouldn’t come either!”

“So, because Scott McCall did the mature, adult thing and embraced killing to protect his friends and abandoned his tiresome moral blandness, everyone – well, not the Hales particularly – but everyone else lived happily ever after to the end of their days!”

“The End!”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I'm a really big fan of 'morally bland' Scott McCall. I decided to write this in the spirit of "A Modest Proposal," because I think it is pretty terrible how the fandom dismissed Scott because he refuses to be a stone-cold killer.


End file.
